Cartas para tiAtentamente: Anónimo
by LadyAkasha
Summary: Unas misteriosas cartas le han llegado a Draco...pero quién las escribe? Alguien de verdad lo quiere por lo que es o sólo quieren jugar con él?
1. Chapter 1

N.a. Espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios, la verdad ni yo sé quien será el admirador de Draco, creo que conforme la historia vaya avanzando lo decidiré... Mientras tanto disfrutenla.

**Cartas para ti... atentamente: Anónimo**

_Capítulo 1: Una carta para mi?? _

Salió de la mazmorra, su última clase del día había sido Pociones, su materia favorita y su maestro favorito, y aunque él también era el alumno preferido de Snape, no se salvaba de las tareas que este les dejaba.  
Draco caminaba hacia su sala común, dejaría sus cosas e iría a la biblioteca para hacer sus tareas.  
Entró a la sala común dejó su capa sobre una silla, se desabrochó dos botones de la camisa y aflojó un poco su corbata, tomó una pluma y su tintero, ya iba a dirigirse a la biblioteca cuando algo, o alguien se le atravesó, su nombre, Pansy Parkinson...

-Hola Draquito!- gritó con su aguda voz  
-Hola y adiós- dijo Draco haciendo una cara de quítate  
-Vas a la biblioteca verdad? No quieres que te acompañe y te ayude-  
-No gracias yo puedo solo, y un favor.. no me digas Draquito!-  
-Está bien, te llamaré huroncito-  
-No!! que no sabes otra cosa que no sean apodos tontos y en diminutivo?- Draco ya enojado, la aventó y salió rumbo a la biblioteca.

Tardó una hora en encontar los libros acerca de las propiedades de algunas sustancias y sus efectos, se sentó en la mesa del rincón.  
Estaba tomando notas en un pergamino, cuando sintió una mirada sobre él.  
Discretamente movió un poco la cabeza para saber quién lo observaba.. Pero, no vió a nadie, así que decidió seguir haciendo la tarea.

Dos horas después y ya cansado, Draco se fué directo al dormitorio.  
Aventó los pergaminos por un lado de su cama, y se dejó caer sobre su cama... ya se iba a dormir, cuando una lechuza dió un leve golpe en la ventana, traía una carta.  
Draco tomó a la lechuza y le quitó el pergamino que traía... Tenía su nombre...

Una carta para mi?-pensaba -De quién?-

La abrió y empezó a leer..

_Draco:  
Esta es la primera de muchas cartas que te he querido enviar, pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo, pues no sabía cual iba a ser tu reacción; Así que decidí hacerlo pero como anónimo.  
Espero algún día poder dejar de ocultarme en esta mascara y decirte en persona que te amo demasiado y verte todos los días, aunque sea a la distancia me hace feliz... bueno me voy porque tengo tareas que hacer... Te escribiré pronto... TE AMO!  
Atte. Anónimo _

La letra de la carta era perfecta, la tinta de un color rojo muy brillante..

Draco se sonrojó un poco al terminar de leerla, primero pensó que se podía tratar de una broma, luego imaginó que podría ser real... pero si lo era... quién le habría escrito la carta?...  
Estaba a punto de empezar a pensar en las opciones.. pero el sueño le ganó...


	2. Chapter 2

N.a. El personaje que narra este capítulo no es Draco, es su admirador al que le pondré & ok?... Disfrutenlo..

Ya sé que mis capítulos son cortos, pero hay mucha gente a la que no le gusta leer y otra que ve que es largo y prefiere buscar otra historia.

**CARTAS PARA TI...ATENTAMENTE: ANÓNIMO**

** Capítulo II**

**Me darías una foto? **

Corrió hacia la biblioteca, llevaba horas buscando a Collin, un compañero de su casa que se obsecionaba un poco por tomarle fotos a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.  
Al fin lo encontró, estaba poniendole un rollo a su vieja cámara...

-Hola Collin- dijo & con una sonrisa en la cara  
-Hola &, que haces aquí?-  
-Pues te estaba buscando porque...este...necesito pedirte un favor...-  
-Claro, cual?-  
-Pues...bueno...eres el único que tiene fotos de todos los alumnos y... me podrías dar una foto de Draco?-  
-Tú? una foto de _Draco Malfoy _? Para qué la quieres? Le vas a hacer un hechizo?-  
-No, para nada, es una larga historia, te juro que te la cuento pero por favor dame una foto de Draco si?...-  
-Mmmm... ok acompañame a la sala común, sus fotos las tengo en el album de Slytherin-

Se fueron a la sala común y de ahí al dormitorio de los niños. Collin se agachó abajo de su cama y sacó una maleta vieja y polvorienta.  
La abrió y estaban ahí cuatro libros grandes con los escudos de cada una de las casas, tomó el de Slytherin y lo abrió, tenía varias fotos de todos los alumnos; sobre todo de Draco.

Había una en la que salía de traje el día del baile de navidad, otra jugando quidditch atrapando la snitch, otra acompañado de sus "guaruras" Crabbe y Goyle.

-Eh.. me podrías dar las tres?-  
-Mmm... claro, no importa luego le tomaré más-  
-Si consigues más fotos suyas me las regalas?-  
-Sí, yo te aviso-  
-Bueno gracias, ya me voy-  
-Nos vemos-

& Fué hacia su dormitorio y miró las fotos de su amado... suspiró, y las guardo adentro de un libro "Historia de la magia 7"... Luego tomó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, al parecer era otra carta que le enviaría a Draco...


End file.
